Tying a Knot on a Cherry Stem
by Lerysakon
Summary: One-shot Naruto says that tying a knot on a cherry stem is the ultimate test of a good kisser. The others don't believe it and Sasuke plans to disprove it. SasuSaku NaruHina


**I had this idea after watching an episode of Drake and Josh (the one when they had a bet on who can date the most girls); it was during the part where Drake challenges the girl into tying knot on a cherry stem. And since I was bored, this random idea came up.**

**This is slightly crack-ish.**

**Summary: Naruto says that tying a knot on a cherry stem is the ultimate test of a good kisser. The others don't believe it and Sasuke plans to disprove it. One-shot.**

**Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke and Naruto/Hinata**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

~Tying a Knot on a Cherry Stem~

"That's absolutely ridiculous, Naruto." Haruno Sakura sighed at the suggestion of her best friend.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! There's no harm in trying." Uzumaki Naruto retorted while waving a cherry stem in front of her face.

"I still think that it's ridiculous. It's nothing but unproven belief." Sakura groaned. "Besides, where do you get this crap?"

"It's not _crap_, Sakura-chan. It's a test!" Naruto grinned. "Or are you afraid to find out that you're not a good kisser at all."

A vein throbbed on the rosette's temple as she slowly directed her gaze at Naruto. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." The blonde said slyly before turning to the dark-haired girl beside him. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you'll try it right?"

Hyuuga Hinata blushed slightly and smiled at him. "I guess there's no harm in it."

"See, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan understands that it's just for fun." Naruto directed at Sakura before turning back to Hinata. "I'm sure you'll find it easy, Hinata-chan. You're the best kisser I've ever kissed!" The heiress turned bright red with that comment.

Sakura was about to comment at that but she was beaten to it by the young man sitting beside her. "Dobe, she's the only girl you've ever kissed."

Naruto glared at his best friend. "Shut up, teme. I bet you're not a great kisser at all."

Uchiha Sasuke raised a brow at this and replied with a smirk. "Basing it on that kiss you gave me during our genin days, neither are you, dumbass."

Sakura snickered while Hinata giggled at the memory. Naruto growled at him. "Yeah right. I can prove to you that I am a great kisser."

"I hope you're not planning on kissing me again to prove it. In case you aren't aware, I'm perfectly straight, dobe. Unlike you." Sasuke drawled.

Naruto frowned at first but smirked eventually. "I ain't the one dressed up as Orochimaru's prostitute."

Sasuke's glare became deadlier.

"And besides." The blonde decided to add. "Between the two of us, **I'm**the one with the girlfriend." Naruto declared as he hugged Hinata.

Sakura sighed and directed a fierce look at her teammates. "We just came back from our first mission as the original Team Seven. Can we _please_ celebrate this good occasion _without_ trying to obliterate each other?"

"But Sasuke-teme started it." Naruto whined while pointing an accusing finger at said bastard. The Uchiha snorted at this accusation.

The medic-nin glared at the blonde. "Either you act _civilly_, Naruto, or I will _force_ you; if you know what I mean."

Naruto immediately imagined himself in a full body cast. He shivered. That is not a pleasant scenario. He vigorously nodded his head and sat down. Then he muttered, rather loudly than he intended to. "Sure, side with Sasuke-teme. Just because you still unconditionally love him..." Naruto stopped when he noticed Sakura stiffen while Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and drilled holes into the table.

He sighed and immediately changed the subject. In his mind though, he was shouting to the heavens about the stubbornness of his teammates.

"Anyway, back to the ultimate test of a good kisser." Naruto grinned. "I bet you I can tie knot on a cherry stem."

What is going on, you might ask. Well, since Sasuke did become a missing-nin, he was placed in probation for two years since his return. He was only allowed D-rank missions and his chakra was sealed to a minimum. Because of this, he wasn't allowed to go on missions with Naruto and Sakura. Just two weeks prior, his punishment finally came to an end and he was immediately sent on an A-rank mission with his original teammates. When they came back – mission accomplished, of course – Naruto proposed a celebration for the first mission accomplished by the original Team 7. Kakashi wasn't able to come since he had some 'business' to attend to ("Probably to read that perverted book of his in a dark corner of his house." Naruto had commented). Of course they agreed. And since Naruto missed Hinata he invited her to come and, though reluctantly, she agreed. Sasuke and Sakura didn't mind anyway.

Now here they were, in an ice cream parlour. Why an ice cream parlour? Naruto had originally wanted to go to Ichiraku but when Hinata commented on how warm the weather is, he immediately changed decision and headed towards the nearest ice cream parlour. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't thank her more; they were getting sick of the stuff.

So back to the present; as they ate their ice cream, Naruto brought up the theory that if you can tie knot on a cherry stem it means that you're a good kisser. Of course, Sakura didn't believe it, Sasuke scoffed at it while Hinata, though she didn't agree either, remained quiet.

"Look, Naruto. Even if you did do it, it doesn't necessarily mean anything." Sakura reasoned, though there was a hint of interest in her tone.

"It's just for fun." The blonde grinned and then popped the stem into his mouth. The three watched him in silence.

It was a pretty comical sight as Naruto contorted his face into hilarious expressions. Hinata and Sakura giggled at the sight while Sasuke let an amused smirk grace his features. Despite his friends' reactions, Naruto concentrated on the task at hand. After a few more minutes, he finally grinned and he pulled out the stem with knot on it. "Heh, I did it!"

"Well, that's pretty amazing, Naruto." Sakura commented. "Which means you're a good kisser."

"I thought you didn't believe in it, Sakura-chan."

"I still don't." Sakura replied.

"That's amazing, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in awe. Naruto grinned and pointed at her cherry. "How about you try it, Hinata-chan."

"I don't think I could-" she stammered.

"Aw come on, Hinata-chan. Just try it. For me?" He pleaded with those big, sparkling, begging blue eyes of his. How could she resist.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun." She said as she grabbed the cherry and pulled of the stem then placed it in her mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes when Naruto used his ultimate weapon against Hinata to get her to agree. They really had this sweet relationship between them and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes and wondered if she would also have that kind of relationship with Sasuke.

"Not likely." She mumbled.

"What's 'not likely'?"

Sakura felt her heart beat faster when she realized that she said that out loud and Sasuke heard her. She turned to him a smiled. "Nothing Sasuke-kun." She replied and turned back to watch Hinata struggle to tie a knot with her tongue.

Sasuke stared at the rosette for a few more seconds, obviously not believing her. But he dismissed it and continued to watch the scene before him.

It took Hinata slightly longer than Naruto but when she pulled the stem out, there was a knot on hers as well. "I did it." She smiled.

"Yatta! I told you, Hinata-chan. I knew you could do it!" Naruto cheered while hugging Hinata.

Sakura laughed. "Which means that Hinata-chan is also a good kisser, eh?" She teased the heiress. "Naruto must be having the time of his life then."

Hinata's blush turned a deeper shade of red. "Sakura-chan!" She cried out.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I just can't resist." Sakura said between laughs.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why don't you try it?" Naruto suggested.

The rosette sighed. "I'm sure you won't leave me alone until I do it. So, just to humour you." She grabbed the stem of her cherry and placed it in her mouth. Like Naruto, her face contorted into comical expressions and Naruto guffawed at her. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he watched her struggle with the difficult task.

After a few more agonizing minutes, she finally succeeded and showed the stem with a knot on it. "Well, I guess this means that I'm a good kisser as well?"

"Wouldn't your fan-boys be thrilled?" Naruto teased while noting how Sasuke's expression darkening at the mention of Sakura's male admirers.

But since she didn't notice Sasuke's reaction, Sakura played along. "They probably would." This made Sasuke's expression darken even more.

Naruto turned to his best friend. "Try it, Sasuke-teme."

"You do realize that this is infantile." Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"Don't be a kill-joy. Just grab a stem and try it. Or maybe, you can't do it because you're not a good kisser at all." The blonde baited.

Sasuke glared at him and he grabbed a stem and placed it in his mouth. Naruto grinned in triumph while Sakura watched him with interest.

Unlike them, Sasuke's face didn't contort in any comical manner, as if he wasn't trying at all. Oh, but he was trying. But several minutes passed and try as he might it was still to no avail. In frustration, he spat out the stem and glared at a grinning Naruto.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that I was a better kisser than you!" Naruto cheered.

The Uchiha growled and was moving to leave but the blonde stopped him. "Leaving, Sasuke-teme? Can't accept your obvious defeat against me? Ha! You probably have no idea how to kiss anyway."

Sasuke sent him a fierce look. "Don't be so sure, dobe. This doesn't prove anything."

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. Disprove the theory that tying a knot on a cherry stem is the ultimate test of a good kisser. Come on, Sasuke." Naruto challenged. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to think of a way since he's probably gay anyway. And he probably never kissed a girl. So Sasuke would probably just scoff and walk away and—

"Gladly." Sasuke smirked at the challenge.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Say what? What about the scoffing and the walking away and the bowing down to his awesomeness? What about what's supposed to happen? "Wha-What?"

"I'll prove to you that this theory of yours doesn't have any basis at all."

Naruto looked at him sceptically. "Oh yeah? How?"

Sasuke's smirk widened even more and in one swift movement, before anyone can even register what happened, he placed his hand on the back of Sakura's neck and pulled her towards him and smashed his lips into hers.

Naruto's jaw dropped as wide as possible. Hinata's eyes became as wide as saucers. The people around them – the ones watching the argument among the most famous young ninjas around – either dropped whatever they were holding or gaped at the scene.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she gasped against his lips as soon as she comprehended what was happening. Taking the opportunity when she gasped, Sasuke slipped his tongue between her parted lips and explored her mouth. Sakura didn't know what to do. Here she was, being kissed by The Uchiha Sasuke. She was being kissed by the man she is deeply in-love with and she wasn't even doing anything!

However, when his tongue caressed the insides of her own mouth, all thought left her and a soft moan escaped her throat, making Sasuke growl slightly and deepen the kiss. She was incapable of thinking straight, thus, her body reacted on its own. Slowly, her hands made their way to the back of his neck. As she tugged on his hair to pull him closer, her tongue battled his for dominance.

The hand that rested on the back of Sakura's neck never left but Sasuke's unoccupied arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

By this point, Hinata's face was the darkest shade of red that human skin could possibly turn into. Her hands were covering her eyes, preventing her from watching the intimate scene. Naruto, on the other hand, was still gaping at his two best friends. Of course he knew that Sasuke had some feelings for Sakura but he didn't know the magnitude of it. Oh, _Kami_, and he never expected that Sasuke would even do this. In other words, Naruto was beyond shock that he can't even move.

A few more seconds passed before the two finally pulled away from each other. Their eyes connected, not showing any signs of looking away anytime soon. They were panting heavily.

Silence reigned for a while until Naruto's stammering broke it. "Di-did teme just – and Sakura-chan – and -... What kind of twisted world am I in right now?" he over-dramatically exclaimed.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke glared at him though his hands didn't move from where they were.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, still in a daze. Naruto stopped and turned to her. Even Hinata and Sasuke gave her their full attention. "... Sasuke-kun's right. The cherry stem doesn't prove anything."

Naruto's jaw dropped at this while Sasuke smirked in triumph.

Then, finally snapping out of her daze, she smirked slyly. "Although, I might not be correct." Sasuke scowled, but his expression changed to a smirk again with her next words. "I think a little bit more of proving would convince me."

"That could be arranged." Sasuke replied and leaned down again for another heated kiss.

"Not here, damn it! Have you two no shame? Get a freaking room!" Naruto yelled in a frantic tone. Not that he wasn't happy for his two best friends; on contrary, Naruto was glad that the tension between them was gone. He knew they were made for each other. But, _Kami-sama_, a boy can't handle too much surprises and emotional scarring in one day. "Agh! My eyes, they burn! I'm blind! Help me, Hinata-chan!"


End file.
